Newton's Third Law
by Carmendee
Summary: Who would have thought that a boring physics assignment could lead to so much more? Jennifer/Billy -Moze/Loomer-
1. Chapter 1

Newton's Third Law

Who would have thought that a boring physics assignment could lead to so much more? Jennifer/Billy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide._

High school senior Jennifer Mosely trudged toward her fourth period honors physics class. Today was not going well and all she wanted was for it to be over. Fortunately, it was a Friday and this was her last class. As soon as the bell rang she planned on racing to her black Acura SUV and speeding home. So far none of her classes had assigned weekend homework and she hoped her physics class would continue the trend because she desperately needed time to work on her second admissions essay for her University of California application; the app wasn't due for three weeks but Jennifer had really hoped to be done early. However, a severe case of writer's block was trying to prevent her from meeting her goal. Besides, the essay topic was ridiculous! How could they expect her to convey her entire world to them in five hundred words?!

Sadly, the probability of not getting physics homework was slim to none. Her physics teacher was Mrs. Grant- one of the most feared and hated teachers in the school. The woman could bring a student to tears in an average of fifteen seconds (crying incidents occurred often enough for a very reliable average to be generated) and seemed to delight in failing and discouraging as many students as possible. Jennifer was not pleased when she learned she would be in Mrs. Grant's class and even tried to transfer out, to no avail. So Jennifer went to the class, expecting the worst. But, for some reason, Mrs. Grant positively adored Jennifer. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Jennifer refused to receive any grade lower than an A and did such magnificent work than even a witch like Mrs. Grant could not fail her. Whatever the reason, Jennifer had become Mrs. Grant's favorite student. The position, however, did not mean Mrs. Grant would do Jennifer any favors; she simply granted Jennifer a respect none of the other students received. Jennifer supposed it was better than nothing, even though all of her friends made fun of her for it to no end.

Jennifer pulled open the door of the classroom and stepped inside. As she hopped onto her lab stool, her eyes drifted to the board. The words **100 Point Assignment Due November 30****th **were splashed across it. Ugh, it's due the same day as the UC application. It was so like Mrs. Grant to inflict as much pain on her students as possible_. _Jennifer pulled out her notebook, a miserable look on her face.

"Okay, kids," Mrs. Grant barked out, bringing the class to attention, "As you all can see, today we will start a project on Newton's Third Law." Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. "Yeah, yeah. Quit your whining. If you want to whine, feel free to leave now, there is no place for you in here." She sent a glare around the room; no one left. "That's what I thought. Now, this is a project to be done in pairs," all of the students started looking around the room, trying to snag a partner, "_I _have randomly assigned each of you a partner," it was obvious that everyone wanted to groan again, but no one was brave, or foolish, enough to do so, "Now I will call out your name and the name of your partner. When you hear your name, one of you should come up to get the directions then sit down together and start working."

Jennifer listened as Mrs. Grant rattled off the names. Finally she heard hers; "Jennifer Mosely and Billy Loomer!" Jennifer froze; Loomer? Okay, no one called him that anymore, not since junior high at least. Everyone called him Billy now; well everyone that spoke to him that is. He had gone from the bully to the brooding, mysterious, and (Jennifer had to admit) hot guy that everyone knew of but didn't feel brave enough to befriend. Jennifer did know a few things about him. For one, he was a smart guy-she had seen his name on the honor roll every semester. Also, he kept to himself; as far as Jennifer knew he never spoke in class and did not have any close friends. She'd heard gossip from the many girls that were infatuated with him that he spent a lot of time in the weight room, which explained the rippling muscles that even his dark tees could not hide. Jennifer blushed at the thought.

"Uh, Jennifer," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Jennifer looked up. Billy was standing beside her papers in his hand, looking uncertain. "Oh, right. I'll, uh, go get the, uh, directions." She stood quickly, embarrassed at being caught spacing out and admittedly flustered by Billy's presence.

"I already got them," Billy's voice stopped her.

"Okay," Jennifer sat back down on her stool as Billy pulled up another stool next to her. She stared down at her hands, extremely uncomfortable being this close to Billy. The two had not spoken since junior high when Billy had a huge crush on her that she in no way returned. She doubted such a crush still existed; if anything the roles were reversed. Jennifer was perplexed by Billy and couldn't deny paying extra attention to the girls whose voices she usually drowned out when Billy was their topic of their conversation.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked her, genuine concern on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Fine. Sorry I'm so out of it. It's just that I haven't finished one of my essays for my UC application and it's really getting to me." Ha! Jennifer was proud of herself for speaking to Billy so clearly; she almost sounded calm.

"Right. The essays; they're getting to me, too. Well, I actually finished the second one, the one about a personal talent or accomplishment. That one came to me pretty easily. But the other one has really thrown me for a loop, you know? I mean, the question is just so loaded. How can I describe my entire world and how it has made me who I am? There is so much to say I have no idea how I am going to write about it and stay within the word limit."

He looked to Jennifer who quickly erased the shocked look from her features. Who knew Billy Loomer could talk so much? And he was actually volunteering personal information about himself; the girls who gossiped about Billy said that he would barely say a word to them when they tried to start up a conversation. Oh, Billy was still looking at her, she should probably say something.

"Exactly! I just don't know what to do about the stupid 'describe your world' one. I have honestly sat in front of my computer for hours just staring at the screen praying for inspiration to strike. It never does." She smiled at Billy; suddenly finding it really easy to talk to him. The two continued to talk about their essays, then began to discuss all of the colleges to which they were each applying. Jennifer was surprised to learn that Billy and she planned to apply to the same universities; both even shared the same dream school: UCLA. Their conversation continued until the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Jennifer was shocked that they had been able to carry on a conversation for so long. The two walked out of class together, pausing outside the door.

"Wow." Billy spoke, "Class really flew by today. We didn't even begin our project. Want to exchange numbers? Maybe we could meet up this weekend and start it."

"Sure," Jennifer tried her best not to show how pleased she was that Billy wanted her number, even if it was just for a school project. He handed her his phone and she quickly punched in her cell number; then he did the same for her.

"All right," Billy said, "I'll call you later and we can set something up. Bye, Jennifer." He gave her a dazzling smile before turning and walking off.

"Bye, Billy," she called after him, not even attempting to hide the doofy grin on her face. She started to walk slowly toward the parking lot, in no rush at all. Nothing like a charming, good-looking boy to turn a day around.

_**Thanks for reading**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide._

Later that day, Jennifer paced in her bedroom, feeling completely frustrated. She and Billy had exchanged numbers five hours earlier and he still hadn't called. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she had been waiting for his call since the second she had gotten home. She really wanted to talk to him, but felt that she would seem over-eager if she were to call him, especially since he had said that _he_ would call _later. _Ugh! What did later even mean?! Today, tomorrow, Sunday? It was killing Jennifer waiting for her stupid phone to ring. Ring! She mentally screamed at it. Ring, ring, ring! Suddenly, it did.

Jennifer lunged for it and slid it open, "Hello?" She greeted, her voice normal, not at all eager.

"Hey Moze. Whatcha doin?" Ned's voice answered her.

"Oh. It's you." Jennifer's disappointment was apparent in her tone.

"Whoa, Moze. Don't sound so excited, now. Wouldn't want to inflate my ego or anything."

"Sorry, Ned. I was just waiting for a call." Why, oh why, did she tell him that? Now he was totally going to ask her whose call she was expecting and she would have to tell him because he was Ned and they had grown up together and he could _always_ tell when she was lying to him.

"Oh yeah, a call from whom?" He didn't sound suspicious, just curious in a best friend sort of way.

"You know, I suddenly can't remember." Jennifer cringed, even she could tell that her words sounded like a complete fabrication.

"Mmm-hmm. Are you going to give it up now or are we going to have to play? You know I will get it out of you eventually." Jennifer could hear the humor in Ned's voice. He found it _hilarious _when she tried to keep secrets. Trying to get her to tell him the truth was one of Ned's favorite games. For once, Jennifer didn't feel like playing, so she decided to just tell Ned the truth.

"Billy Loomer." She stated simply waiting for Ned's reaction. For a while, there was none. "Ned? Are you still there?" Still nothing. "Ned?"

"I'm here." He didn't sound happy. "You mean Billy 'the bully' Loomer- the same Billy Loomer that used to beat me up every single day in junior high?"

"Do you know any other Billy Loomers?" Jennifer was beginning to feel nervous. Apparently Ned still harbored some sore feelings from junior high. "But you know he's not like that anymore; he's a really nice guy now. He never beats anyone up."

"That you know of, anyway," Ned muttered under his breath, "Now why would Billy Loomer be calling you?" His voice held a clear accusation.

"He is just supposed to call me to discuss a physics project that psycho Mrs. Grant assigned about Newton's Third Law; you know 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction'," Jennifer recited, trying to distract Ned.

"I know what Newton's Third Law is, thank you. Now stop trying to distract me." _Busted, _Jennifer thought. "Why are you working with Loomer?" He said his name as if it were a bad word.

"You know Mrs. Grant, she'd never be nice enough to let everyone choose their partners; she randomly assigned them." Not that Jennifer was complaining or anything.

"Of course," Ned seemed satisfied with her answer. "It's not like you'd actually want to work with an idiotic ass like Loomer."

"Hey! Billy is _not _an idiot. He is actually very intelligent. He has been on the honor roll every year of high school which is more than I can say for you. And he is definitely not an ass. He is really sweet and friendly. Don't talk about someone you do not even know Ned." Jennifer was infuriated by Ned's rude behavior.

"Calm down Moze. And I still think he is an ass. I mean, the guy has no close friends; his personality must suck." Ned just didn't know when to stop.

"Maybe he doesn't have any close friends because they SUCK!" Jennifer shouted into the phone, "I'm going to hang up now Ned. Don't even try calling me until tomorrow, and you can only call then if you aren't being a douche!"

"Jennifer, wai…" Jennifer hit the end button on her phone before he could finish his sentence. As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again. "NED! Did I not just say to wait until tomorrow to call me so your douche-ness could be reduced at least somewhat!? She screamed into the phone, angry at Ned for ignoring her wishes.

"Jennifer?" The voice on the other end of the phone was definitely not Ned's; it was Billy's and he sounded rather amused. "This is Billy, definitely glad that I'm not Ned. What did he do to make you so mad?"

"I am so sorry that I yelled at you like that Billy. Wow, this is really embarrassing. Ned's just being Ned; for some odd reason, he thinks he should have some sort of say in my life. It's so ridiculous. For one thing, he and I are just friends; we broke up over two years ago. And even if he were still my boyfriend, he does not have the right to control me!" Jennifer halted her rant, only then remembering to whom she was speaking. "Whoa, sorry again Billy; I so did not mean to go off on you like that."

Billy laughed, "No problem Jen, I remember how annoying Bigby can be." Jennifer could tell that he was trying to make her feel better; his statement about Ned was not at all malicious. She smiled.

"Thank you Billy. So… our project; when do you want to meet up to work on it?"

"Can we do it tomorrow, around noon?" Jennifer blushed; they could definitely _do it _tomorrow. Okay. Wow. Down, girl. So _not _how he meant it. Get your head out of the gutter Mosely. And, seriously, how has a tiny crush grown so huge in a matter of hours? It was utterly ridiculous. I mean, just because the guy is a total hottie, has an amazing personality, a smile that could make any girl weak in the knees, and a brain is no reason to be so head over heels. Okay, it so was.

"Jen?" Billy's voice again. How many times was she going to space out around this guy? New rule: when speaking with Billy, focus on his words, not his incredible green eyes, or humongous muscles, or sparkling white smile, or his remarkable intelligence or… "Jennifer?" Oops. She was seriously going to have to work on the spacing.

"Yes. Sorry, I just got a little distracted." By your astonishing hotness.

"So, noon tomorrow okay for you?" He asked her again.

"Totally; it's perfect. Where do you want to do it at?" Jennifer's mind began to drift again; she totally had to avoid that phrase.

"Do you mind if we do it at your place?" Not that phrase again; focus Jennifer.

"No, that's totally fine. Let me give you directions." Jennifer gave him the address and directions.

"Okay, I'll be there at noon tomorrow. See you then. Bye Jen."

"Bye Billy, see you tomorrow." The line disconnected. Billy was coming over tomorrow. Billy was coming over tomorrow. Billy was coming over tomorrow. Oh my gosh! Billy was coming over tomorrow! What was she going to wear? She had less than eighteen hours to pick out an outfit to wear for when he came over to do it. _Heh. _Jennifer didn't care anymore. She really liked that phrase.

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or Miss Congeniality or Sweet 16 by Kate Brian (from which I borrow the tiniest of lines)_

The next morning found Jennifer staring angrily into the mirror as she tried to get her uncooperative hair to look at least somewhat presentable. Why today of all days? She welcomed the distraction of her ringing cell phone and threw down her hair brush. She slid it open, "Hello?"

"Hey best friend; is there something you need to tell me?" Suzie Crabgrass' voice chimed through the phone.

"Hmm… is this a trick question, because I am pretty sure that I tell you absolutely everything."

"Now, now Jennifer. Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone." Jennifer rolled her eyes at that stupid grade school rhyme, even though she knew Suzie was only teasing. "Now, what is this I hear about you and a certain unattainable, brooding hottie whom I once dated and with whom you once hooked up?"

"To _whom _do you refer?" Jennifer mocked her, enjoying their best friend banter.

"_Jennifer!_" Suzie's voice whined through the phone, obviously wanting the details. "Come on. It sucks when the rumor mill is filled with stories about my _supposed _best friend and the mega-drool worthy Billy Loomer and I know absolutely nothing about it. Do you know how shameful it is to admit that you cannot provide the truth about your own best friend's torrid love affair?"

"Torrid love affair? Seriously, Suze? If I were having a torrid love affair, I highly doubt I would be able to keep it from you, Your Royal Nosiness." Jennifer heard Suzie scoff through the phone. "Billy and I are just working on Grant's physics project together. Nothing more." Jennifer hoped her voice sounded truthful.

"_Just _working together?" Suzie sounded doubtful. "So his forest green eyes, heart-melting smile, humongous muscles, and impressive intelligence have no effect on you?"

Jennifer swallowed, "None whatsoever."

"Ah-ha!" Suzie exclaimed, voice triumphant. "You think he's gorgeous…you want to kiss him…you want to hug him…you want to love him…you want to smooch him…you want to—"

"I do not!" Jennifer cut off Suzie's annoying little jingle, "I do not." Okay, that was pathetic, "Okay, that was pathetic, I totally do. Help me, Suzie. He's coming over in two hours and my hair looks bad and I have nothing to wear. Help me." She was not above begging.

"Ha ha, loser. I know you too well. Open your front door." Jennifer did as she was told; there standing on her front porch was Suzie, who snapped her cell phone shut. "Let's make you presentable, my darling." She grinned widely, and Jennifer noticed the garment bags tucked under her arms and the giant make-up bag clasped in her left hand. Jennifer smiled back, glad to have such a fantastic best friend.

**NTLNTLNTL**

One hour and fifty-five minutes later, Jennifer stood by the front door of her house, waiting for Billy. She was wearing a blue scoop-neck tee and jeans; an outfit Suzie assured her looked adorable while still being casual enough for simply working on a class project. Her hair was straight and shiny, and her make-up looked completely natural. Suzie was a goddess.

At 11:59, there was a knock on the door. Jennifer paused for a few seconds before opening it. Standing in her doorway was Billy. He looked hot in worn-in jeans and a gray hoodie over a white tee. Jennifer smiled brightly, despite feeling a bit nervous.

"Hey, Jen." There was that swoon-worthy-smile again, "I'd like you to meet someone." He stepped aside, and Jennifer noticed the tiny boy that had been hiding behind him. The child looked like a three-year-old version of Billy; he wrapped his arms around Billy's leg and hid his face. "This is my little brother, Trey. Say hi to Jennifer, Trey." Trey's tiny face peeked out from around his big brother's jeans and a squeaky 'hi Jennifer' escaped his lips.

"Hi Trey, it's nice to meet you." She smiled down at him.

"I hope you don't mind, but my dad's out of town on a business trip, and my mom got a call from her boss, begging her to come in to work. She's an ER nurse, and apparently there's a bug going around the hospital, four nurses were too sick to come in today. And Trey promised to be really quiet and he brought along coloring books and his Game Boy- which he will keep muted." Billy glanced at Trey mock-severely, the little boy responding with an innocent look. "So we will still be able to get work done." Billy looked into her eyes regretfully, as if he actually thought that she would be mad that he was the kind of guy that loved his family and took his little brother places. Jennifer was actually a little surprised that he liked kids, but from the way he treated Trey, it was obvious. Was there anything about Billy that wasn't perfect? Jennifer's eyes scanned his incredible physique once again. Nope. He was perfect.

"Of course I don't mind. I am happy to have you here Trey." She smiled again.

Trey whispered something to Billy and Billy laughed, before replying "I completely agree, little man."

It was then that Jennifer realized that both of her guests were still standing outside the front door. "Oh! Come in, guys. We can work in the kitchen. Do either of you want something to eat?"

"Oooh! Do you have peanut butter!? It's my favorite. I like peanut butter sandwiches, but no jelly, and definitely no crusts. And milk." Trey piped up, suddenly no longer shy.

"Trey," Billy's voice warned.

Jennifer just laughed, "Alright, one peanut butter sandwich, no jelly, no crust and a glass of milk coming right up."

"Really, Jen. You don't have to make him anything." Billy seemed embarrassed by his eager brother.

"It's fine, Billy. Peanut butter sandwiches are actually my specialty." She turned to smile at him, her eyes bright. "Prepare to be amazed by my culinary skills. They are going to blow your mind."

"Oh, well that changes everything. Please blow me." His eyes widened, "My mind, I mean, blow my _MIND_." His face turned bright red.

Jennifer chose to let his little slip of the tongue go with just a giggle, happy that, for once, she was not the one getting tripped up. "Okay, Billy and Trey Loomer. Let the fun begin."

**Thanks for reading. And a special thanks to Saphire and HannaDoo. It was very exciting to know that there are people who actually enjoy the story and want me to continue.**


End file.
